Fears
by laptop246
Summary: It's Jace's first night at the Institute, a thunderstorm is waging war outside, and Max Lightwood can't sleep. Please please read. I'm dying for reviews!


_Hey guys. This is the story for the week and I hope you enjoy it!_

_Its all fluff, guys. It's all fluff. _

_Yes, I know that Max is too old for this time period. However, I didn't when I wrote this and there's no way to fix it now. So just ignore my little fluke._

**Disclaimer **I do not own the Mortal Instruments series most unfortunately.

* * *

The Institute was suddenly cast into shadows. The resounding boom reverberated through the halls, making the glass lamps tinkle precariously. Inside the room, the lamps flicker back on, their golden light unsteady. Max Lightwood whimpered, burrowing further into his pillows. Ever since he was a small child, Max had been daunted by thunderstorms. _You're a Shadowhunter_, he told himself sternly, _You aren't afraid of a little rain. _Another flash of yellow lot the room, accompanied by a crack that had Max curling up even more, his heartbeat speeding.

As the thunder shook the Institute again, Max found himself longing company. "Izzy." He whispered. Isabelle knew how much he hated storms. She'd understand. Thinking of his sister's warm, cluttered room and a comforting hug, Max got up from his bed. He was out of his room and into the hallway in a heartbeat.

The hallway's lamps were dim and flickering. On the walls, portraits of the Lightwoods from the past followed him with their eyes. As another crack split the air, Max almost lost his courage and fled back to his room. _I'm a Shadowhunter. I'm a Lightwood, like Izzy and Alec. _They_ aren't scared of anything. And neither am I._ Straightening his shoulders, Max Lightwood walked past his parents room, which was temporarily inhabited. When the next rumble moved the floor under his feet, Max flinched, ignored his shaking knees, and broke into a run. Isabelle's room was on the opposite side of the Institute. He briefly considered stopping at Alec's room, which he was passing. The thought, however, was silenced when he heard a soft tinkling sound.

Surprised, his Nephilim instinct kicked in. Max pressed himself against Alec's door, craning his small head to look down the hall. He had no luck, however, in identifying the noise. Ears trained, he followed the sound. It seemed to be coming from upstairs, and the pattern - _the pattern?_ Suddenly, the boy shook his crown of black curls and let out a sharp laugh. The sound he had been so scared of was music.

Thunder rumbled and Max let out a quiet scream, colliding with Alec's door with a loud bang. Max froze, guilt rising from him when he heard his older brother's sleep-laden voice. "Max?" Alec yawned. "Is that you?" There came the sound of someone rising from a bed, and Max stepped away from the door guiltily.

The door opened. Alec's dark hair was rumpled, and blue eyes bleary with sleep. "Max?"

"I'm sorry I -" Max started to say, but he was interrupted by a particularly loud clap of thunder and a nearby crash. Max yelped and flung himself at his elder brother. Alec's arms automatically encircled his brother as he looked around.

"What was that?" Alec asked. When Max didn't respond, Alexander nudged his brother. "Don't worry, Max. It's letting off. See?"

Max leaned away from his brother just enough to look out of Alec's window. The rain was definitely subsiding. "Oh." He steps away, allowing Alec's arms to fall. Feeling embarrassed, Max stares resolutely at his feet. "Sorry for waking you up. I was going to Izzy's room. I just..."

Alec's face softened. Max always went to Isabelle for comfort. The fact that he had come to his brother this time made him feel useful. "It's okay to be scared, Max." The older brother ruffled the younger's hair. "We all have fears."

"Really?" Max stared at his brother, open-mouthed. Alec always seemed so fearless, just as much as Isabelle. When they came back from hunting demons, they always seemed so ALIVE and fearless. The thought of Alec being scared of something generally confused Max. "What are you scared of?"

Alec flinched, turning crimson in his embarrassment. He fidgeted slightly as he muttered out his hidden fear. "Spiders." Max's eyes widened in surprise, which made Alec blush harder. The latter cleared his throat. "Do you want me to take you back to your room?"

Disappointed by the brevity of the conversation, Max frowned. For a moment, he considered accepting the offer. But Alec looked very tired and Max HAD woken him up. "I ... No. I can go by myself. It's stopped raining." It was true. The rain had completely ceased and the thunder had faded into the distance.

"All right," Alec rumpled Max's hair once more, and returned to his room. "Goodnight," he said as he closed the door.

Max sighed, turning away from Alec's room and heading down the hall, away from his own room. There was no way he would be getting to sleep any time soon. He might as well go see where the music was coming from. For, after a momentary pause, the quiet music had begun again. Max hurried down the hall in an effort to work off some of his adrenaline. The music grew louder and louder until Max reached the door to the music room.

His mouth made a small 'o' as he understood. It wasn't a Lightwood making the music. It was Jonathan Christopher Wayland, the boy that had arrived at the Institute just that evening. At dinner, the boy had seemed tense and didn't speak. He didn't eat well, either. When Max tried to speak to Jonathan, the older boy hasn't responded, and Isabelle had chastised her brother.

"His father just died," she had hissed, her young features twisted into an expression that her little brother didn't recognize. "Let him be."

Recalling his sister's words, Max recognized that he should leave. But Jonathan's music was intoxicating. He closed his eyes as he played, swaying slightly as his fingers caressed the keys. It was a sad, quiet, and haunting melody. Max felt rooted to the spot, and his heart ached almost as if he felt Jonathan's pain.

A sudden clap of thunder split the air once more, startling Max from the stupor Jonathan's music had put him in. It startled the blond as well, who opened his eyes. The magic was over. As Jonathan's golden eyes found Max, he felt the heat rush to his face. Suddenly he felt as though he had interrupted something incredibly private.

Jonathan stood quickly, as though he too had been intruding. "Maxwell, I - I shouldn't have played without asking permission. I apologize." The blonde stared at his feet.

Max stared at the boy. "Jonathan, I... I don't care if you use the piano. And I'm sure my parents and Hodge won't either. None of us play." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh." Jonathan seemed genuinely confused.

A moment passed before Max tentatively offered, "You play well."

"Thanks." Jonathan was surprised into looking at Max once before back at his feet. "My father had me taught how to play." The boy's voice hitched slightly as he said the word 'father'.

"You miss him," Max stated with the bluntness of a child.

Again, Jonathan was startled into looking at the younger boy. This time he didn't lol away. After a long pause, he admitted, "I do." The silence stretched on. "You jumped a good way, you know. When the thunder sounded."

Max shuddered, glancing at the windows. The rain had completely stopped, and he couldn't see any lightning. "I..." He blushed. "Storms frighten me." Remembering Alec's words, he asked, "What are you scare of?"

Again, Jonathan seemed taken aback. "I... What?"

"I asked what you are scared of."

"I... Ducks."

The confession was so abrupt, Max laughed out loud. Jonathan looked offended. "Don't laugh. They're terrifying beasts, ducks. Never trust a duck, Maxwell."

"It's Max," the response came automatically.

A quick flash of amusement crossed Jonathan's face. "Max, then."

"And Alexander is Alec. And Isabelle is Izzy."

Jonathan raised a single eyebrow. "Does everyone have nicknames?"

Max nodded. "Except you." The words sent a blow heavy to Jonathan's heart. How quickly the younger boy had accepted him as family! "Jonathan is a mouthful, though," Max pointed out. "We should give you a nickname."

"Okay," Jonathan readily agreed. 'A new name for a new life.' He watched in amusement as Max considered the possibilities. "Just not Jonny."

Max broke into a surprised smile. He hasn't expected a joke from the solemn blonde. "How about Jace?" He asked tentatively. "From your initials. J.C."

Jonathan considered for a moment, enjoying the way Max looked eagerly back at him. "I like it," the newly dubbed Jace announced.

"All right," Max grinned. "Welcome to the Institute, Jace."

* * *

_See? Fluff. _

_What did you think? Please review. I really live on those things, people! And if you are feeling generous, I need people to put me on author alert too. More Mortal Instruments stories to come. I'm thinking a song fic next, Clary and Jace. It should be interesting... Put me on alert if you're interested. _

_For those that follow BTCS, I'm thinking a new chapter next week. Yes?_

_phew. Barely made the publish date. Uploading this just before midnight. Oh my commitment to you all. Which is why you should review! _


End file.
